Level
A character's Level is determined by how many experience points that character has. The higher your level, the higher all your other statistics will be. In any Golden Sun game, the highest level any character can reach is Lv. 99. In Golden Sun, the starting level for Isaac, Garet, and Jenna is Lv. 1. When Ivan joins Isaac's party, he is at Lv. 4, and later, when Mia joins, she is at Lv. 10. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age the starting level for Felix, Jenna, and Sheba is Lv. 5; later, Piers joins when he is at Lv. 18. If players choose to use a password enhanced file in The Lost Age, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia will all be the level at which they left off in the original Golden Sun. If players choose to use Easy Mode in The Lost Age, all of the Adepts will start the game at the level that were when the game was completed. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the party members all begin at various levels: Matthew and Karis at Lv. 1, Tyrell at Lv. 4, Rief at Lv. 10, Amiti at Lv. 14, Sveta at level 22, Eoleo at Lv. 32, and Himi at Lv. 35. Increasing Levels The only way to increase your characters' level is by engaging in battles with monsters. Typically, bosses yield more experience points than others, but since bosses are much more powerful than normal monsters and are generally only encountered once, fighting bosses is not a feasible way to train. After each battle, you will be rewarded with experience points. Each character that participated in the battle will get the full amount, whereas characters that were not involved get half as many. In Golden Sun The most effective way of training in the original Golden Sun is to repeatedly slay the Tempest Lizard in Suhalla Desert, since it is the only boss that respawns an unlimited number of times and yields up to 1768 EXP. It also seems to be highly susceptible to the venom ailment that Bane inflicts, making for a speedy battle if the effect connects. Furthermore, the respawning Psynergy Stone at the entrance to Suhalla Desert makes it possible to heal the party indefinitely, an attractive feature for prolonged level-grinding. Raids: Different monster lines give you the ability to fight them in raids. The Zombie, Slime and Bee monster line, among others is there to grant you that ability. The thing is you do not need to attack, and mostly defend yourself to make that possible. More and more monsters will appear. Wait until you have 6 or 7 of them. By anihilating them one by one, new monsters will appear, making it possible to get more than 1 000 experience in less than 5 minutes. What you'll need is a good healer with PP recovery, so you can battle indefinitely. In The Lost Age The most effective method of training in Golden Sun: The Lost Age is killing the monsters of the Phoenix monster line, which are famous for dishing out large amounts of experience points. If you have a data-enhanced game and have gotten the Lure Cap from Babi after winning Colosso, it will make training quicker. Raids: Raids happen almost exactly the same way as in Golden Sun 1, except the raids contain only 6 enemies, being the new maximum. The only difference here is you can fight new raids with the squid (named Cuttle) monster line, and even others! In Dark Dawn The most effective way of training in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn is by killing the Tua Warriors that appear at the Apollo Sanctum. Each Tua Warrior gives 13,750 Exp when defeated, and have the additional benefit of having Water of Life as a guaranteed drop. It should be noted that Tua Warriors only appear following the triggering of a certain cutscene at Apollo Sanctum. Djinn Bonus Also, felling any monster with a Djinni that is of the element that monster has the lowest resistance to will yield increased experience points. For example, felling a Wonder Bird with a Mercury Djinni will cause you to gain 11208 experience points, rather than the usual 8622. Manipulating levels - (without) gameshark Without gameshark: Without gameshark, levels can only be "controlled" to a very small extent: by keeping your characters downed after a battle, they won't gain any, while felling an enemy with an offensive Djinn, with raids or a combination of the two, they'll gain experience. Gameshark: Gives you the ability to controll the experience flow much more, to the point of maybe even lower the experience points. -the last part of the sentence still needs to be confirmed - No Experience gain: Can be obtained by using the following code in Gameshark - only works for Golden Sun TLA. 820305a0 0000 320305a2 0000 Note: The code above uses Hexadecimal language, referring to the first and second party you fight with ( = your characters). The numbers, written in a bold text relate to the actual experience gained. In this case, it means you can make new codes YOURSELF !!! 0000 on both sides stays 0000; 0001 = 1 ; 0002 = 2, ... ,until 9. Then, data starts to change. Instead of writing 10, you'll have to write the letter "A", instead of 11 "B" and so on. Once the "z" is attained, the digits look like this: 000Z. Hightening '''the number by 1 ( = +1'), changes 000Z to '''00Z1'. Difference normal Level up VS Modified level up: When trying to understand what the % of modified gains you have, compared to the standard ones, I suggest you simply stop using the code and see the gaining differences after a battle, with the same monster group. Why the same monsters/ monster group? 'They give the same amount of experience, exception: when you fell one with a djinni the monster is weak to. Once you get the hang of it (trial and error), you'll know how much experience you'll earn! At least now, you know how to modify experience yourself. Pre-determined level-gaining codes: Below, you can find other codes with a specific set of experience gained. The codes posted below show a set amount of gained Experience, with a multiplied number below. ''For those who like to know the mechanics behind the code: The code multipliers simply are the number of the base experience it's code in hexadecimal numbers, times the multiplier's number. So, if a code is: 820305A0 '''61A8, the 61A8 is multiplied by 2, math notation: 2(61A8), becoming C350, '''extrapolatated numbers: '''C; 3 ;5 and 0 . '''The "820305A0"'- part of the code normally refers to the party how it is coded. The last is not a certainty. It has to be confirmed. '''C =' 6+6 (+1) Added from nr 12 - C has the same value as 13 3 = 1+1 (+1) Added from (A+A) before - A having the value of 10 5 = 8+8 (-1) Substracted, a.Because a space had to be kept for the last 0 in 350 to make the code complete - 0 is also a digit ! b. 16 -1 is 15 ; the 5 is kept in the code C3'5'''0 ''For those who simply wish to insert a code: 'Gaining 25 000 Exp '-''' 'A fixed amount is gained after battle ends: it doesn't matter if you down extra monsters! 820305A0 61A8 '''Gaining 50 000 exp '- same as above 820305A0 C350 Multiply Exp (x2) Will come soon Multiply Exp (x4) Multiply Exp (x8) Multiply Exp (x16) Category:Statistics